


浅滩

by melodrama_L



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodrama_L/pseuds/melodrama_L
Summary: 旧文存放：浅滩、夜道、我们什么也不知道
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	浅滩

《浅滩》

1  
“我是真心的。”对方的声音贴得有些过分近了。声量不大，但在空旷的更衣室中却足以激起回音。  
林娜琏感到莫名的笑意，又被对方声线中的严肃压下。  
“有多真心呢？”她背着身褪下上衣，装作漫不经心地问，翻着卫衣领口的动作却因脊背处突如其来的尖锐触感而被迫停顿——对方用单根手指戳在了自己因挺直而凹陷的脊骨处，留出的指甲微微刺进皮肤。  
一秒、又或是两秒，在她还未能从突如其来的局促中翻身出来前，凑崎收回了手。林娜琏因对方指端离开时的刮蹭轻微颤抖，随即在排山倒海的羞赧中更加迅速地套上早已攥在手中的卫衣。  
凑崎显然也注意到了她的失态，在她默不作声收好衣服准备转身前先一步上前拥住。  
林娜琏再一次僵硬，在不知所措中清晰感受到对方施加于腰围的压力。凑崎正踩着自己愈发紊乱的呼吸寸寸收紧怀抱。  
对方的衣服单薄，即使隔着自己有些厚度的卫衣，身后带有柔软的压迫还是让林娜琏面热耳烫。

有什么在跳跃…

“姐姐感受到了吗？”…胸腔咚咚作响…  
“我的真心。”…是自己的心跳。

太阳穴突突直跳，林娜琏抬手覆上凑崎交握于她腰腹的手臂，手掌无知觉地攥紧却因对方过于纤细、无处受力而平添恼怒。  
“纱夏…”开口嗓音哑得厉害，林娜琏自己也眼皮一跳，下一个音节出口前却被对方突然加快的呼吸声打断。短暂对峙后是熟悉的、独属于凑崎的闷笑声响起，林娜琏皱起眉头、而后又在每一处尾音都氤氲的撒娇中舒展开来。  
感受到对方慢慢放软了身子，她侧头去看却被躲开，反而鼻尖蹭到对方因垂头而展露的发顶。  
呼吸间是宿舍共用洗发露的味道，林娜琏心中转着圈，却又直觉自己不会问出口，于是便由着凑崎用脑袋在她肩颈处顶顶蹭蹭。

温热触感贴上侧颈的瞬间林娜琏闭了眼，烙印加深的同时有呼吸沿着皮肤颤跃，于是她也跟着睫毛扑闪。

2  
当黑暗昭示空无一人的宿舍与主角的缺席，队友们精心准备的惊喜落空。大家在起初的惊慌失措后旋即哄然大笑、乱作一团，站在最外围目睹了这一切的凑崎只是缓慢地眨了眨干涩的眼。楼道灯年久失修，头顶昏暗的灯光让练习后本就疲倦的她更加恍惚。她抬脚跨过门槛，在一片混乱中轻轻带上了门。  
一群人挤在沙发上由队长带头举着手机和林娜琏视频通话的时候凑崎刚接了水从厨房出来，大家七嘴八舌闹哄哄的吐槽，倒也没有真的埋冤对方不打招呼就回家的行径——虽然这让一切准备在某种程度上成为一场闹剧。

“姐姐真的也太不领情了！我们很用心的准备了呢！”挚友平井在面对这个队内最大的姐姐时总会软软放下身段，凑崎小口啜着热水挤到对方身边在最角落的地方入了镜。  
“我不知道嘛！而且家里也准备了给我庆生所以我就回家啦。”离屏幕有些距离，摘了隐形眼镜的凑崎其实不太能看清对方的面容，只是对方脸颊上扬的弧度总归是熟悉的。  
身边又是一阵吵吵闹闹。  
“对不起啦～”在队友大大小小的询问与抱怨后就听到对方暗哑的嗓音夹着感动与笑意传来。凑崎就着倦意揉了揉眼睛，在缝隙中看见对方似乎也打了一个哈欠。  
视线突然就对上。  
其实凑崎并不确定，但她还是向后躲了躲，垂下眼将口鼻掩在平井垂落肩头的发丝间。  
最开始的激情退散，队员三三两两离开视频画面，凑崎掺在稀稀落落的人声中向对方道了晚安，准备开溜的瞬间却被屏幕对面的人叫住名字。

“好像没有听到纱夏跟我说生日快乐呢？”  
身旁还未远去的队友听闻向凑崎投以似笑非笑的表情，凑崎只感觉耳朵开始发烫，下意识想耍赖却又顾及队友的存在，于是只好腆着脸低低说声“姐姐生日快乐”而后匆匆离开，引来视频内对方嘹亮的笑声。  
“搞什么啊，纱夏。”目睹这一连贯动作的俞定延有些好笑的去拍路过自己的凑崎，在因对方垂得更低的头感到不明所以的同时笑得更加夸张，与视频中林娜琏的笑声交叠到一起。  
凑崎闪身躲进房间。房门咔嗒闭合的声音不大不小，却仍引起屋外人的注意、吵闹声有一瞬间的停顿，却在凑崎松气的同时变本加厉袭来。  
有些羞恼的跺跺脚，凑崎将自己整个埋入被中。

懊恼在胸腔中转转绕绕也没出来个所以然，突如其来的手机震动将已经半个身子沉入睡意的凑崎惊醒。  
“纱夏看起来好累，赶快洗洗睡吧。”  
凑崎在一片黑暗中静静盯着小小光屏，目光沿着对话框处“正在输入”的图标一圈圈转。  
“别又直接趴床上晕晕乎乎就睡着了。”  
新信息弹出的一瞬凑崎心头一跳，条件反射按下锁屏键将手机抛开，翻身埋入床的另一侧。  
滋滋、又是两条信息颤动，随后便是长久的寂静。埋在床单中愁眉苦脸的凑崎最终还是没能打败好奇心，闭着眼将手臂甩到身后摸索半天，抓着手机举到面前按亮屏幕的瞬间又被白光吓到翻面盖住。等到眯着眼睛等亮度调节好再打开信息栏的时候，距离对方最后发送的时间差已有半个小时。

“别磨蹭哦。”  
凑崎瘪了瘪嘴。  
“明天见。”  
她干脆又锁上屏幕。

“什么嘛…”凑崎嘟嘟嚷嚷着，在即将再次昏睡前脑中闪过林娜琏的信息。有些不情不愿爬起来去浴室洗漱，回到床上后稍微清醒些便又将对方发来的那几条信息翻来覆去地看，直到眼皮再次打架才放下手机沉沉睡去。

其实没什么好看的。临睡前的最后一游思绪也伴着漂入梦中。  
其实有些时候真的很没意思。  
倒不是有任何厌烦，只是她不喜欢这种搁浅的感觉，无处可走，或言、无处可逃。

也曾在拥挤的床铺中肌肤相贴，对方温暖的掌心与低哑的笑声铸就永不褪的良夜。但到了人前双方却各退一步，伸手便可拥抱的距离不远却永远不会缩近。偶尔投掷的试探总会被对方轻巧躲开，摆上害羞的面孔便可在众人面前瞒天过海。  
林娜琏有棱角分明的立面，却又时常温柔多情，潮涨时泛滥，总让她忘却周全、打消全身而退的顾虑。于是在潮落时倏而发现她被困在浅滩，要在这稀薄爱意中窒息。可既已一脚踏进这温柔，便是自甘受缚。

3  
记者会结束后大家都很明显松了一口气。  
补觉的补觉，吃东西的吃东西，林娜琏在独自放松一阵后，举着自己钟爱的饮料进了成员直播的房间。  
“在喝什么？”坐定没多久举在嘴边的饮料就被平井锁定。  
“cool lime”喝了一大口后林娜琏应声回答，话音刚落就听到凑崎的声音在耳边响起：  
“姐姐真的很喜欢cool lime呢。”  
林娜琏没有搭腔，只是又再喝一口。  
传过杯子给好奇的平井，起身去拿零食的同时被告知了直播内容，林娜琏自然地接上话头，拿着巧克力坐回座位时接过身旁凑崎递回的饮料。  
“好喝吗？”  
“嗯。”  
举起饮料再喝一口时听到对方小声的补充，她转过脸笑着向对方确认。  
“嗯。”于是又看到凑崎露出一副乖乖脸，挑着上目线向自己轻轻点头。  
林娜琏屈身放下杯子。

对方真的很擅长卖乖，又或者说是喜欢。但在偶尔被对方投以闪耀天真的视线时，林娜琏又会想，是不是对方本性如此。  
这次录制新歌mv时自己总是出错，除却内心的自我责备，也引来了队友真真假假的抱怨。在团体录制时自己再一次跳错后，林娜琏感到深深的无力与无奈。正塌着身子彷徨时，凑崎窜到身边举着双手开始戳自己的肩膀，同时还发出类似撒娇的“嗯啊”声。有些无语的去看对方，又被笑着垂头躲避。  
林娜琏晃悠着转过身，后肩被意犹未尽的对方再度戳了一下。  
她只好也跟着在空气中晃下拳头。

“姐姐还好吗？”  
考虑到行程便选择回了宿舍，刚洗漱完窝入被窝中就听到房门旋开的声音，而后是凑崎略带疲意的问候。  
“嗯…”林娜琏将被子拉高，只露一双眼睛在黑暗中眨巴眨巴，“纱夏拍摄还顺利？”  
最终还是选择了中规中矩的寒暄。  
“嗯，挺顺利。”眼见对方自然地回避话题，凑崎肩膀松了松，顺着对方的话进行应承。  
看出对方的踌躇，林娜琏下意识伸手想拍拍身边的位置示意，却在手指刚探出被窝时停顿。  
她几乎要忘了这个事实，或许现下对方并不会接受她的好意。

是最近才察觉到的变化。  
在两人和平井结伴外出时，凑崎总是会安静许多。倒不是说私下对方也总会保持高昂的情绪、毕竟人总会累，但三番五次在席间不同寻常的沉默还是引起了林娜琏的注意。  
起初她以为或许是聊天的话题不合对方口味，但转念一想这些年大家也都是聊着这些嘻嘻哈哈过来的、没道理凑崎突然就不感兴趣了，于是怀疑的对象又转移到人物身上。思来想去，林娜琏还是选择了打直球。

“纱夏最近有什么烦恼吗？”  
在某个空闲日的下午，只有她们两人窝在宿舍沙发上休憩时林娜琏冷不丁问道。  
对方显然没有料到自己的直白，握着手机的身形顿住，抬头望向自己的眼中满是困惑。  
好像还挑了几分戒备。这个认识让林娜琏心里一痛，她避开视线装作若无其事地继续：“最近在一起时看你总在发呆。”  
本来想问得更加露骨的，但对方眼中流露出的情绪让林娜琏下意识后退一步。一种奇妙的预感滋生。  
她小心侧头去看对方表情，却见对方低头咬着手指俨然纠结的模样。  
那份预感开始呼噜噜冒泡——对方的烦恼与自己有关。  
想到这里林娜琏突然就烦躁起来。且不说两个人一直相安无事，就算真有什么小的不满、依照对方的性格大抵也会悄无声息藏匿，若是遇上严重的，则会直白相告；但是现在这副模样又是什么意思？  
鼓起勇气决定问个清楚，一直沉默的凑崎却只一句话就将林娜琏打个措手不及：  
“姐姐是不是更喜欢和桃待在一起呢？”

“诶？”在林娜琏瞪大双眼的瞬间对方露出类似狡黠的神色。她还没来得及细想，对方的话紧接着像连环炮般射来。  
“嘛嘛、也是啦，小桃那么好脾气。”凑崎露出一副“我就知道”的神情，林娜琏对此不明所以。  
似乎对这份迟钝早有预料，对方瞟了自己一眼，清清嗓子接着说道：“如果是换作桃在身边发呆的话，姐姐就不会觉得奇怪了吧。”  
几乎是一瞬间意识到对方在干什么，林娜琏急急忙忙想要翻盘，却被拍拍肩膀独自留在了沙发，空荡荡的客厅无声宣告此盘已成定局。

“和桃有什么关系啊。”林娜琏在待机室的对角线望着结束直播后和其他人追逐打闹的凑崎心有不满。  
“姐姐在叫我吗？”几个身位外正在趴着浅眠的平井突然直起身子。  
“没有啦，桃快休息吧，等会儿就是showcase了。”林娜琏心中一软，抬手去揉平井脑袋。直到目睹对方从初闭眼时的睫毛轻颤到呼吸再度平稳下来她才姗姗收回手直起身子。抬头的下一秒就在镜面中和凑崎目光相对。  
林娜琏被凑崎炯炯的注视吓到，却还是有些轻浮地挑挑眉，无声询问。  
被凑崎给了一个鬼脸与跑开的身影，不多时走廊远处便传来另一位队友无奈的“悲鸣”与凑崎的嘻笑。

对方总是这样，林娜琏摩挲着侧颈慢慢思索着。  
兴致高起来就到处亲亲抱抱，哼哼唧唧不分对象缠着撒娇。会有人在对视时不沉入那片褐色海吗？思及此凑崎那双琥珀色的眸又闪现眼前。那些对视的瞬间，自己是如何被吸引，以致长久在浅滩徘徊。  
身旁突然的嘟嚷声打断遐想，林娜琏被吓得一缩、心中秘密被人窥探的灼热感倏然而至，待反应过来不过是平井在说梦话，自己欲盖弥彰的反应又反过来让她更加尴尬。  
还是不要再想比较好。林娜琏将注意力集中到衣服上，双手用力试图展平衣角的褶皱。她不能再想，不然就将坠入海中。  
可海不是为她而筑。

4  
“纱夏最近真的很喜欢‘一天三次’。”  
面对队友的调侃凑崎欣然承认，又在大家的起哄声中将林娜琏也拉下水。  
说出喜欢的瞬间看到对方明显挑起的眉，极尽真挚的补上“这是我的真心”换来了场下更多的欢呼，凑崎却盯着林娜琏微微睁大的眼睛在内心疯狂吐槽。  
海外巡演时的深夜直播中被对方接过手机翻看了歌单。她特意指着“一天三次”说这首歌好，在所有粉丝面前承认喜欢；下了直播后又蹭在对方肩弯，说自己尤其喜欢她的那句。

不是早就知道么、还装作惊讶的样子。

凑崎微微眯起了眼，看着对方在队友围攻中少见地展露慌乱。  
又或者林娜琏是不是从来没信过自己。这个猜想击中凑崎，她突然就没了再追究的兴致。瞄着时机转了话题，对方见状也很有默契的跟上。  
不了了之。

Showcase结束后大家整个散了下来。  
“娜琏姐姐呢。”找了几个房间也没看见对方人影，凑崎不得已出口询问。  
“还在更衣室吧，之前磨磨蹭蹭的也不知道是在干嘛。”有人懒洋洋的回答。

“可是我不记得自己的歌词了。”对方方才略带尴尬的样子在脑海盘旋。

凑崎转身向更衣室走去。

———。

《夜道》

“娜琏…”听筒对面传来对方摇摇晃晃的断句，林娜琏不自觉叹口气，下意识翻身掀开被沿一角，又被冷气击退缩回被窝。凑崎无限拖延的尾音就在此时从背后悄悄爬上心房：  
“姐姐…”圈圈绕绕，像是缓慢陷入流沙，林娜琏有些不自在地裹紧了身上的棉被。  
有对方的味道。  
“怎么了？还没回家吗？”  
“我回没回家姐姐不是最清楚吗？”非常凑崎式地，让人爱恨夹生的欠打语气传来。句尾附带各式意味不明的拟声词，仿若各类聊天气泡一下包围住她。

“少贫嘴。”  
脸颊泛起热意又凉又烫，林娜琏将被单拉过鼻尖轻轻嗅着，在熟悉而令人安心的氛围中略带埋怨地开口：“不是说今晚不回来要住朋友家吗？”  
“是啦，是啦。”对方刚回复两句便伴着背景的交谈声突然消失。林娜琏心里钝钝的，暗自憋一口气，用脸颊来回蹭着被单消磨。  
一秒，两秒，三秒…血液奔腾地越来越快…  
心脏要爆炸了。

“呼…”深深地吐息，林娜琏将被子围过双肩，靠着床头缓缓坐了起来。  
“我说…”  
“嗯？姐姐？”黏黏糊糊的嗓音回撞耳膜，凑崎本人也一下子牛皮糖般赖回心尖。林娜琏下意识回应着，在黑暗的房间中感受冷空气坚硬又空荡。  
“朋友说，朋友她…”断断续续的单音蹦跶着，像无数小熊软糖围着她转，她几乎能想象对方撅着嘴嘟嘟嚷嚷的模样。林娜琏吸了吸鼻子，一只手捂住发冻的耳朵，耐心地追问：  
“朋友怎么了呢？”  
“朋友她抛下我走啦！嘻嘻嘻。”对方上扬的语调与毫无自知之明的傻笑让林娜琏一下子挺直身板。  
“你现在一个人？”  
“朋友和看对眼的人走啦…”  
“那你…”  
“纱夏也有看对眼的人哦。”  
未出口的询问像回潮一下淹没她，林娜琏沉默，对方也跟着沉寂下来。

像这样的时刻总会反复地，在两人的生活中上演。这一次，又是谁做引导呢？

听筒中除了对方略微紊乱的呼吸，只有背景拉长的叹息与碰杯声作衬。林娜琏一边在心中惊奇对方如何收敛起平日的哼哼唧唧，一边揉着耳廓试图寻找确认一些温度。  
“是吗。所以现在是和那位在一起吗。”  
话一出口便自觉无趣。脊背松了劲，她一下钻回被窝，脑袋也整个埋入真空。  
“唔…对啦…”  
肯定的语气词让林娜琏不自觉蜷缩，传绕的电流似乎也无法填补胸腔的空白。对方现在是什么模样呢？红着脸，又歪头咬着指甲露出那种表情吗？  
那种每一次，两人对视时，都会不经意流露的古灵精怪，或是更退一步躲在害羞后的小小得意？  
林娜琏被暖流推涌，一瞬莫名笃定对方齿间衔挂的会是自己的名字。

“嗯？”她给对方送去一副打磨好的钩子。  
“娜琏现在不就和我在一起嘛…”像是知晓自己的把戏被识破，凑崎用又是委屈又是耍赖的语调甩着尾巴搭上银钩。  
林娜琏将脸埋入被褥偷笑。被对方听到可就不好啦，凑崎那家伙肯定会恼羞成怒的。

“所以姐姐能不能来带我回家？”

\---  
走出房间时遇见摸黑到客厅找水的室友，对方似乎对她从凑崎房间出来的事实浑然不觉。林娜琏伴着对方喝水的咕噜声在玄关处套上外衣。  
“我去接纱夏回来。”  
“怎么，在人家房间等着也没把人等回来？”  
室友突如其来的调侃让林娜琏身形一顿，继而以有些别扭的姿势一边穿鞋一边抬头试图解释:  
“她房间…”  
“只是借用她房间浴室的浴缸是吧？”  
“…我走了。”将脚一下踏到最底，林娜琏将地板踩得咚咚响，将室友被逗乐的气音砰地关在门内。

明明的确只是要用浴缸而已…坐上出租车的林娜琏腹诽，偶尔也会顺便睡在一起…聊聊天什么的。窗外扑闪的路灯踩着耳机里的鼓点，每一下，每一下，像某种心照不宣的呼应。林娜琏缓慢地眨眼，陷入这巧合满盈的浪漫。  
本来也只是兀自发出声响，而无法期待回音。如今她飞速行驶在夜道，去接自己在乎的人回家。

“走喽！回家了！”刚进入居酒屋就被对方拖着长音毫无章法地扑住，林娜琏支撑对方的同时不忘回头向老板感谢方才对凑崎的照顾。  
“你可算来啦，她一直念叨你的名字呢。”上了年纪的阿姨向她露出长辈特有的和蔼笑容。林娜琏被温馨击中，一下没由来地红了脸。  
“嗯。那我们走啦。”

可是醉了酒的凑崎并不老实。  
“就一起走一会儿嘛。”林娜琏有些头疼地看着此时歪在自己身上扯着衣袖撒娇的人。  
“喝完酒吹冷风不好。”  
“没事！”  
“走夜道不安全。”  
“不是有你在嘛…”  
胸口被对方伸着食指戳弄，内心也好像被弄碎一隅。  
“就一小段。”  
“嗯！”

老旧街道的路灯总是间隔很远。林娜琏本想牵着对方走，被凑崎松松弱弱甩开后便也由着对方一个人在前方晃晃荡荡。  
也没有很醉嘛…林娜琏默默看着对方踩着边缘试图保持平衡的样子在心中下着判断。身后突如其来的车鸣却让人一惊，倏忽亮起的远光灯让她快几步就想揽过对方。

在距离一步的地方被制止了。

凑崎转着身子回到里道避开行车的同时面对她伸手做出停顿的手势。林娜琏如她所愿停下脚步。路灯下对方一面眯起眼，一面抿嘴而后又嘟起来。  
凑崎在让她猜。林娜琏知晓，可她猜不出来。她不问，对方也不开口。  
没有谁愿意先靠近一步。  
林娜琏观察着对方愈发耷拉的脑袋，猜测对方兴致将尽。她在衣袖内暗暗握成空拳——可如果两个人一起失落的话，便也不算孤单。

终是凑崎先败下阵来。  
“喏。”对方示意她转头去看墙上的影子。林娜琏跟着侧过身子，这才发现两人的剪影恰好构成某种关系——由于灯光照射的角度，凑崎像一个举剑停在半空的人；至于举剑的对象，那颗“命悬一线”的脑袋，自然就是自己了。  
林娜琏一时无言。  
“危险哦。”对方甚至拿“剑”敲了敲她的脑袋。林娜琏顺势捉住面前的手，默许对方钻入自己的袖口。  
被圈住了无名指。被顺走了戒指。  
“姐姐男朋友的眼光很好哦。”对方套上自己的戒指抬手对着路灯，而后侧过头看她，半边脸落在阴影。

“我们来玩个游戏吧。”  
林娜琏抿起嘴角等待对方下文。  
“从这盏路灯到下盏路灯…谁用的步数少就算谁赢。我先开始哦。”

一步，两步……展开双臂的样子未免也太小孩子了。林娜琏将高龄毛衣拉过嘴巴，细小的毛绒蹭着外唇，也像凑崎一歪一斜的身影蹭着她骨头。  
“轮到姐姐啦。”对方双手合围做出喇叭的形状。  
一步，两步……凑崎举着戒指在路灯下等她。赌注是这枚戒指。林娜琏晃神，脚下一个趔趄，再抬头对方已经背起了手。  
相同的步数…而距离到对方面前还差最后一步。  
林娜琏伸出手。凑崎避开了，垂着脑袋探身，自己的牛仔裤兜随即感受到塞入的环形硬物。对方主动牵过两人原先交握的那只手。  
“怪硌人的。”  
凑崎不看她，哈出的白气在两人间朦胧又退散，林娜琏在转为十指相扣中收紧了对方的手。

“我赢了哦。”  
“嗯。”  
“要奖励。”  
“嗯。”

凑崎拉着她靠近斜前方的自动贩卖机。  
“要哪个呢。”  
双手趴在玻璃上，脸也挨得极近，眼睛滴溜溜绕着饮料转圈的样子无论怎么看都像准备储食的小松鼠。林娜琏心里吐槽着，后悔没在一开始就将对方拉上出租车。  
回家不也能喝水吗，搞得自己现在要左翻右翻找零钱。  
硬币抵上投入口的瞬间一直背对她的人突然转身，林娜琏整个僵住。面前人勾着嘴角，俨然心情很好的样子。  
此时背光的这人大概不知道自己是浴光而生的阴影吧，遮蔽光明，成为她视线中的唯一。  
“姐姐换唇膏了吗。”对方单手勾住她的后颈，泛凉的指尖探入衣领，林娜琏顺着对方下滑的弧线寒颤。

“是什么味道的？”

林娜琏将凑崎压在玻璃。硬币投入发出声响。  
“现在知道了？”  
她退后一步，低头开始翻找下一枚硬币。“嗯。”余光中对方转过身，鼓着嘴巴手指指向最上一排，“我要这个。”她依言准备投入又一枚硬币，这回被直接握住了手。对方向后侧过脸，鼻骨处的线条像凸起的拼图，被电子灯勾勒点亮轮廓。

心中缺失的那一块。

可明明她们就像碰碰车，相撞是乐趣，分开是必然。永远无法镶嵌，永远无意相贴。就像当下，没有必须靠近的必要，也没有谁想再向前一步。  
但凑崎开口了：  
“一次一个。”眼睛亮丽，将头扬得更高，目光落在自己唇上。

“叮当。”  
落入等待的怀抱。

———。

《我们什么也不知道》

林娜琏在密码锁响起时惊醒。  
下意识起身抓住床头柜的手机，刚按亮屏幕便看到界面上挂着一条条来自凑崎的讯息。对方用韩语字符方方正正播报着自己的行程，登机、落地、上车，甚至上楼。密集的讯息展露出少见的粘腻，林娜琏眼皮一跳，又在头重脚轻中猛然忆起凑崎早些时候就来过讯息说今晚要过来。  
啊，真是睡迷糊了吧。感到些许懊恼，林娜琏讯速熄灭屏幕钻回被窝，缩成背对房门的姿势。门把扭动的声音贴着脊背上窜，她将头埋得更低。  
对方将脚步放得很轻，却似乎因为疲惫，拖鞋发出拖沓的声响。对方在床边坐下。后背被沿因下压的作用力拉扯——凑崎在靠近。林娜琏将呼吸放轻，却迟迟不见对方如往常般抱上来。她轻轻发出一声闷哼。

“姐姐？”

沙哑低沉的嗓音间音节难辨。布料摩擦，床边下陷的重量迅速消失，随之传来凑崎隔了些距离的闷咳。林娜琏终于转身。

“姐姐。”  
“嗯。”  
“感冒了…”

凑崎捂着嘴巴瓮声瓮气，林娜琏借着窗帘间泄漏的月光勉强辨认对方眉眼。凑崎耷拉着的两条眉毛在一片模糊中仍是瞩目。  
是因为不舒服才给自己发这么多讯息吗。  
行动的惯性快过脑中的思绪，林娜琏掀开被子下床打开屋里的夜灯。暖黄色的小星星一下闪烁在半个墙面。

“先去洗澡吧，我帮你找感冒药。”

林娜琏披上外衣，回头发现凑崎还站在原地不动。向前一步的靠近也被对方拒绝，凑崎退到房门边上，林娜琏这才就着客厅灯光看清对方脸上的泪痕。

为什么委屈？

连轴转日程下明显休息不足的大脑拒绝思考，后脑一面发麻一面隐隐作痛，甚至四肢也无法展开任何言语。林娜琏拢着身上的衣服一动不动。  
凑崎突然嘴角抽搐，捂着脸向她所在的方向靠近，两个人在擦肩而过时不约而同避开一步。林娜琏沉默着看对方在衣柜拿好衣服，转头快速进入一旁的浴室。  
因为她没回讯息吗。  
小腿因下蹲翻找药物而微微发麻，林娜琏扶着桌子轻轻跺脚。直觉在脑中分流拆线，她因为这可能的原因而攥紧手中的药瓶。

可是，明明，唉……

在厨房取了玻璃杯接水，林娜琏盯着水流发呆。  
她该如何开口呢？  
将准备好的药物及水杯放到另一侧的床头柜上，林娜琏站在原地思索半天，最终还是从衣柜中翻出另一床被子。她背着身窝回原来的被窝。  
浴室里哗啦啦的水声冲刷着睡意，不断提醒着她对方半夜到达住宅的事实。

和凑崎是这样的关系有多久了呢。

因为工作而长期分隔两地，却又在私下维持莫名奇妙的亲密。准确来说，是凑崎每次在韩国有通告时都会住进自己家里。两人作为昔日的队友，这样做倒也无可厚非。只是事情的发展过于没头没脑了些。  
最初不过是凑崎突然给自己发了一张火锅的相片。彼时林娜琏正在准备回归，收到许久未联系的人发来的照片虽有惊讶却未细看，等到当天下班了再抓起手机才发现对方给自己发了在门店的自拍。是她们以前常去的那家。  
嗯…她当时是怎么回复的？浴室的水声停下，林娜琏曲起身子。  
她问凑崎你在哪。  
她去找她。她开车载她回家。她给她小熊拖鞋。她借她卡通睡衣。她和凑崎相对和衣而睡。  
再后来，就变成某种默认。

身后传来湿哒哒的拖鞋声，继而是喉头吞咽咕噜作响，水杯与实木桌面相撞，最终归于凑崎钻入被窝的沉默。林娜琏想说些什么，脑中的清明却已摇摇欲坠，勉强运行的理智耳语她当下并非开口的时机。撑着睡意煎熬也未见对方有何动作，林娜琏翻过身平躺，摸着脖颈陷入某种断线。  
凑崎，在委屈。这个想法像毛茸茸的倒钩，在她脑海画出微妙的弧线。绕啊绕，要将她拖入陷阱，直到凉意探上手背。  
凑崎用小拇指勾上林娜琏拇指。  
林娜琏默默感受着对方手掌的动线。凑崎揉捏她食指关节，再扣住手腕，向上爬行掀起她的袖口，继而实实在在握住她小臂。林娜琏因大片的冰凉发颤，凑崎却停住手脚没了动静。  
捂在被子里的咳嗽依然刺耳，刚捂热些的手掌就要离开。林娜琏牵住对方下滑的手，侧身用另一只手臂撑开被窝。  
凑崎握紧林娜琏的手。  
冷空气抵着胃部压境，温暖依旧迟迟未近。轻微的响动在黑暗中放大，林娜琏闭着眼却知道对方是在摇头。  
她将被窝又掀开一点。

“感冒…”  
“进来吧。”

直到被凑崎切切实实抱住，方才一直哽咽的心悸才似得了安慰，林娜琏发出一声喟叹。凑崎回应似用手腕摩擦她裸露的后腰。林娜琏倾身躲避，把凑崎往怀里捞了几分。对方脑袋微微蹭着她胸口，手却乖乖帮她扯平衣物，然后安稳的收紧在腰侧。  
心跳贴着心跳，呼吸起伏合辙押韵，林娜琏握着对方后颈，在心安中再又归于困倦。

“姐姐睡了吗。”

凑崎撒娇似撩拨着林娜琏的昏昏欲睡。有些无奈的揪着对方后脑的短小须发，林娜琏发出模棱两可的哼声试图蒙混过关。她是真的好累。

“姐姐的心跳声好稳。”

不带语调的陈述句一下破开睡意，层层累积的积木块被倏忽抽走地基。微小的流体滑落胸口皮肤。林娜琏因这句话五味陈杂，又不得不顾及眼前复又低落的小人。微微拍着对方后背，她低头亲吻凑崎的发顶，待对方抽噎归于相较平缓的步调才退开些距离缓缓开口：

“明天…什么时候的通告呢？”  
“下、午…”  
“那要一起午饭么？我学了新的菜式哦…”  
怀里人吸着气，林娜琏弯腰抵着凑崎额头帮她擦泪。对方好烫…  
“来不及…中午、就要走。”两人互相看不清对方的脸，凑崎凭直觉摸上林娜琏耳朵，“姐姐、好烫…”  
林娜琏闷笑出声，拉下对方的手合握在掌间。  
“纱夏烧糊涂了吧。”明明像小火炉的是你啊。眼睛也，快要睁不开的样子。  
“睡吧睡吧。明天送你好不好？”  
“嗯？嗯…好…姐姐晚安。”

凑崎张牙舞爪抱住林娜琏，林娜琏被压得慌，可听着对方渐渐沉稳的呼吸，决定还是再忍耐一会儿。

凑崎是从来都很喜欢肢体接触的。在过往林娜琏知晓，却谈不上适应。对方喜欢这种直接的表达，周围人对此很是受用，唯独她偶尔仍会尴尬。一如在团时明知对方有些也只是场面话而已，她却依旧会害羞与不自在。  
毕竟对方不在意言语的边度不代表她也不在乎每一句话。  
就如久远的，两人曾在官咖更新的留言一样。相较自己细细密密妥帖的事项关心，对方则是直接抛开生活这层厚重的外衣，单刀直入就要人真心换真心。

唉…凑崎。

林娜琏侧身卸下些对方的重量，起身将另一床被子盖到两人身上。捻被角时不小心蹭到对方脸颊，明明熟睡的人却立即哼哼唧唧起来。林娜琏有些哭笑不得。  
对方就是这样的，日常无论言语还是行为上的热烈主动，总给人一种心心相印的错觉。倒不至于说不真心，但总归是讨巧的。  
雨露均沾也算一种天赋吧。  
林娜琏别过对方额角的头发。她知道一定也有对凑崎来说特殊的那个……只是不是自己罢了。  
睡着的人失去伪装，机敏也无法通显发灵。指尖摩挲到唇线，林娜琏有些迟钝地想，凑崎这种时候，才是对人最公平的样子吧？体内疯起的脉冲要震垮收束，林娜琏闭着眼，嘴唇贴上凑崎额头。  
凑崎是漂亮的欲望载体，她那一份又有什么不同呢？

林娜琏梦到那些男孩望向她亮晶晶的眼，有人靠近，有人试探，有人搂住她的腰。面对面，好近。接吻是什么感觉？

电铃声切断进一步亲密的可能。林娜琏半梦半醒，凑崎在推她的肩膀。

男孩子。

林娜琏一下掀开被子的动作略微粗鲁，冷风灌进被窝，凑崎不满地嘟囔抱怨。有些急躁的关门声进而拍在脑门，被从睡眠堡垒上推下的瞬间凑崎心中莫名焦躁起来。  
生活的切面缓缓位移，预感留空的角落正被逐渐填满。  
凑崎掀开被子。

已经来到监视器前的林娜琏有些头疼的看着画面中的人物。思索再三，她任由屏幕熄灭，转而打开手机上的聊天软件。只是句子还未成型，对方的电话就已经打了过来。林娜琏咬着食指关节按下接听。

“嗯…在家。”  
“可能不太方便。”  
“落下的围巾…要不先放在楼下安保处吧…麻烦你了。”  
“今天？今天没有行程安排…”  
“好，晚些时候联系。”

举着挂断的电话转身，开了缝隙的房门仿若一记闷拳捶在腹部。林娜琏扶着墙壁往房间走，途中膝盖磕在桌角，她几乎有些狼狈地扑开房门。  
凑崎正安稳地睡在原位。  
距离对方的起床时间还早。林娜琏摸进被窝里，从背后圈住对方。  
她原先是不喜欢这样的姿势的，觉得两个人抱着睡多少有些别扭，但如今却觉得这样是最合适的镶嵌。每一部分，每一部分，相连、拼接在一起。  
林娜琏这般抱着凑崎，也像半岛执着于唯一的大陆。  
凑崎指甲抠在林娜琏咬出齿痕的关节，林娜琏吃痛，抽出手来包裹住对方的。

“几点了？”凑崎向后挤了挤，后脑碰上林娜琏下巴又左右摇晃下脑袋。  
“还早。”林娜琏脑仁发紧，心中期许困意回袭得更快一些。  
凑崎又睡着了。  
林娜琏独自醒着，突然感觉有对方在身边又是另一种孤独。  
接吻是什么感觉？被打扰前最后残余的思绪跑了出来。林娜琏抿着唇绷紧下巴。她倒不是毫无经验。只是距上一段恋情也有很长一段时间了。至今为止的空窗期…时钟敲着魔音，林娜琏后知后觉她和凑崎这不算什么的一切原来一直落在某种特定虚空。

接吻是什么感觉？她和凑崎间倒是有一次的。

本来只是她将参加酒会不省人事的人拖回家后突发奇想的好奇罢了。  
对方说今晚喝的酒味道很好。  
林娜琏时而也无厘头，看着对方在吊灯下还泛着光泽的唇，凑上去就亲了一口。然而除了酒精味当然什么也尝不到。  
对方是不是混着喝了？难怪醉成这样…  
有些遗憾的起身，凑崎却突然像求水的人，一下就勾住了她。门牙相碰两个人都倒吸一口气。凑崎胡乱嘟嚷着不肯松手，像是吃了亏般要林娜琏偿还。本来清醒着的人因为突如其来的赤裸接触而目眩神迷，本着自己也被磕痛了，自然也不愿相让。明明都不是什么新手，却莫名其妙变成某种粗鲁的争抢。  
两个人吻着吻着就笑了。  
林娜琏记不清是谁先笑场，凑崎推开她喘气。林娜琏自己也好不到哪去，但看着凑崎狼狈的模样，心中愈发萌生某种压力下的索取。  
想将凑崎捏成喜欢的形状。  
对方紧接的调侃却踩痛林娜琏神经：“姐姐吻技好差。”  
“心形唇也没有很好接吻嘛。”

完全是得了便宜还卖乖。

林娜琏虚扣在对方小腹的手掌不自觉收拢。凑崎呼吸平稳，架着她的小臂也一起一伏。回忆在心房挖空一角，林娜琏嗅着凑崎后颈的香味，在心跳不规律的突起中昏昏入眠。

几乎是闹铃响起的一瞬林娜琏就清醒。身旁人也摸索着抱住她的手臂。林娜琏睡得并不安稳，此时睁着眼听轻音乐在空中飘荡。闹铃结束。凑崎松开她的手臂。林娜琏没动。身旁人察觉到这点后立刻又抱了上来。

“姐姐…”  
“嗯。”  
“好饿…”  
“那松开我？”  
“不要…”凑崎又搂紧几分，“姐姐以前都不会陪我赖床。”  
“嗯……”

可她还是要先起来弄点东西给两人垫底。主要是，给凑崎垫点底。

“姐姐的厨艺好像真的进步蛮多。”  
嘴上说着赞美之词的人实际上根本没动几口，林娜琏用筷子打住对方翻来覆去的动作。  
“别玩了，快吃吧。一会儿该送你走了。”  
“我没玩。”对方放下筷子。林娜琏皱起眉头，也跟着停下动作。  
“纱夏吃饱了。”熟悉的，却是许久未见的客气微笑爬上凑崎嘴角，“已经联系过经纪人了。姐姐在家休息就好。”眼里是对外的光芒四射。

笃定。

这个词没由来冲入林娜琏脑海，她突然一阵无力。  
对方早就察觉到些什么了吧。如今到了最后下判词的时刻。可凑崎什么也没说，甚至在临走前帮她洗了碗筷。  
林娜琏在心里自嘲。也是，要说下判词，又怎会落到对方头上来做。  
她自己已然做出选择。

林娜琏站在玄关看凑崎就着有些不协调的姿势弯腰穿鞋。  
平衡力还是那么差吧。她在凑崎失衡前靠近，伸手扶住对方，自己也顺势低下头来。  
巧克力的盒子戳着棱角探出未拉拢的提包口袋。在林娜琏发愣的空档凑崎已经退开搀扶站稳于一步开外。

“你…”

凑崎顺着林娜琏的视线低头、怔顿，再抬头则将挎包甩到了身后。她向前搂住林娜琏的脖子。  
对方皮衣拉链敲在胸口凉到发痛，林娜琏被压得后退，还未稳住步伐就听到对方落在耳垂软软的问候：

“情人节快乐。”

凑崎走了。  
林娜琏捂着锁骨回到房间：她没有拿到那盒巧克力。凑崎没有给她那盒巧克力。

林娜琏在密码锁响起时惊醒。

打开床头夜灯，小熊灯箱向她发出暖黄色的微笑。来人推开房门，亲昵地叫她娜琏。他说情人节快乐。林娜琏掰着对方白净的脸，软软回应。  
他凑过来吻她，林娜琏想起她曾问她。  
摸着她的脸，凑崎曾问她：

会想起我吗。

男孩子的吐息愈重，林娜琏闭上眼。

会的。会想起你。

会想你。

———。


End file.
